


This is your Captain Calling

by space0bongo



Series: Five Phobias [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Baby, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy is a flight attendant, F/M, Finn/Raven is a background ship, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: "Cute kid." The corners of his mouth tilt up as he gets up in one smooth movement, taking the car seat with him to deposit it under a seat in the next aisle. "How old is he?""Five days," she blushes when he raises an eyebrow. "His dad and I have a custody arrangement. He gets him every weekend.""And he couldn't wait for you to recover before enforcing it?" Bellamy scoffs and Clarke feels her cheeks burn. She's had almost exactly the same conversation with her mom. Clarke personally thinks it's good that Finn wants to be so involved with Jake right from the start."Start as you mean to go on right," she smiles when he does. "Thanks for your help Bellamy."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in response to a story I read in the paper about a flight attendant who took a baby on her rounds to give it's mom a break. I hope you all like it.
> 
> It's also part of my 5 phobias series - Acrophobia, fear of heights.

They meet in the First Class section of Arkadia Flight 100, the 11pm from LAX to JFK. Clarke gives him their seat reservation, he looks at it with a sigh, and then gives her a tired smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

"Hi I'm Bellamy, I'll be your flight attendant today." He has a broad Brooklyn accent that would make Clarke smile on any normal day because it's so exaggerated it could almost be fake. "Let me show you to your seat." He takes her hand luggage without asking, stowing it away easily in the overhead lockers, before pulling out a travel cot from under the seat next to hers and setting it up silently. He crouches down with the kind of grace she associates with female flight attendants, all smooth movements and tidy gestures. If Clarke tried to do that she'd probably be on her ass in minutes. "We have a microwave in case you need to heat up his formula."

"Oh," Clarke wills herself not to blush because she has been a mother for five days. She shouldn't be embarrassed about this sort of stuff. "I'm kinda just breastfeeding right now. Do you have a quiet place I could go to do that?"

"Not really but I could get you a blanket." He takes Jake gently from his car seat and deposits him into Clarke's arms which is nice. None of the flight attendants she's met have ever done that for her before. "You should hold him during take off and landing."

"Sure."

"Cute kid." The corners of his mouth tilt up as he gets up in one smooth movement, taking the car seat with him to deposit it under a seat in the next aisle. "How old is he?"

"Five days," she blushes when he raises an eyebrow. "His dad and I have a custody arrangement. He gets him every weekend."

"And he couldn't wait for you to recover before enforcing it?" Bellamy scoffs and Clarke feels her cheeks burn. She's had almost exactly the same conversation with her mom. Clarke personally thinks it's good that Finn wants to be so involved with Jake right from the start.

"Start as you mean to go on right," she smiles when he does. "Thanks for your help Bellamy."

"No worries. Hope you have a nice flight."

-/-

She doesn't see Bellamy at all for the next few flights and doesn't really notice either. She has her hands full with Jake who, after he turns one month old, decides he absolutely hates flying and so won't stop crying pretty much from the second she sets foot on the plane. Clarke tries everything from pacifiers to Calpol to herbal remedies.

"Is everything okay, ma'am?" Bellamy asks when Jake starts screaming for absolutely no reason. He isn't the lead flight attendant that day, that's a tall statuesque woman called Harper, and isn't even in First Class to her knowledge which suggests that Jake is so loud he's even disturbing the people in Business and Economy classes. He doesn't seem to recognise her but she's good with names and faces and recognises him on the spot.

"He just won't stop crying," Clarke is close to tears herself, "I tried everything, Bellamy. He's not hungry, or tired. He doesn't need a nappy change." Despite her best efforts tears roll down her cheeks. "He does this all the damn time. I-"

"Do you mind if I take him on my rounds?" He asks suddenly gesturing at the drinks trolley that's propping open the curtain between first and business. "At best the movement might calm him down. At worst he doesn't stop crying but it'll give you a break."

"I don't know."

"My full name is Bellamy Blake. There's only one of me at Arkadia Airlines, but I can give you my employee number too if it helps to reassure you." He gives her a smile that reaches his eyes without ever touching his mouth and she finds herself responding in kind.

She lets Bellamy take Jake and despite her best efforts falls asleep before they return. When she finally wakes up the Captain is telling them they're an hour from JFK and Jake is nowhere to be seen.

"They're back there." Harper gives her a twist of a smile before Clarke can panic, pointing to the closed off staff area. Clarke goes into it to see Jake in Bellamy's arms, babbling, as Bellamy reads what sounds like a historical account of the Roman Empire to him.

"Hey," he pulls off his glasses the second he sees her, "you're up."

"Thank you so much," Clarke reaches out for Jake. "I don't think I've slept that well for months."

"All part of the Arkadia service," but he's grinning and wow. Clarke already knew that he was attractive, she'd be blind not to see it, but the grin transforms his face. It makes him look even better. "He needs a nappy change I think. I was going to do it," he stands up a bit stiffly as if he's been back here for a while, "but Harper said you'd probably try to sue the airline if I did, so I left him as is."

"I think the airline suing me is more accurate to be honest. Jake's piss smells like ammonia right now. Thanks again," she gives Bellamy another smile. "If you'd like me to give you a recommendation or something..."

"As I said, it's all part of the service." It might be her imagination, it might not, but Clarke is pretty sure his eyes soften. "It would be kinda nice to have his name. I've been calling him Clarke Junior so far, and I don't think he likes it."

"Jake," she grins because he remembers her name (or bothered enough to look it up in the flight registery, she's willing to take both as a compliment).

"Ah I can see why he was upset now. Jake is definitely a manlier name." He pushes back his hair, making it stand up everywhere. He sighs when the Captain switches on the seat belt sign. "Come on, princess," he says quietly leading her out of the employee area with a hand to the waist. "I'll help you get back to your seat."

-/-  
  
From that moment Clarke sees Bellamy in First Class all the time. She becomes used to him, Jake becomes used to him, and his particular brand of over the top (but really thoughtful) customer service. And after spending entire weekends playing the fifth wheel while Finn and his family spend time with Jake, it's nice to have someone pay attention to her for a change (even if it's only because it's in his job description).

That he's also hot is just a bonus. That Clarke is already half in love with him is pathetic but she figures she's only hurting herself by falling for someone unattainable.

"I understand your frustration, Ma'am," one of the brunettes manning Arkadia's First Class check-in desk says apologetically. "But due to the earthquake in LA..."

"I know all about the earthquake," Clarke says struggling to be polite, while Jake gums at her shoulder. "What I struggle to understand is why you can't arrange a hotel for me when I spend nearly a thousand dollars a week with you..."

"Arkadia Airlines' policy..."

"I have a four month old baby. All the hotels in New York are booked out, and I can't even catch a cab back to my exes house because all the drivers are on fucking strike. Where do you expect me to stay with my son?"

"We have a comfortable First Class lounge that's open twenty-four..."

"I don't want to stay in a fucking lounge," Clarke hits the counter loudly making the check in attendant flinch. "I want a hotel." She says more gently. "I know you guys block book rooms for employees - let me just have one. I'll even pay for it."

"I'm sorry." The attendant says in a way that suggests she's really not, and Clarke decides to give up before she ends up arrested for punching her.

Nothing about that weekend's gone well. Raven, Finn's wife, announced her pregnancy an hour after Clarke arrived, and then spent the rest of her visit suggesting that she and Finn might need to cut back on Jake's visits so they'd get to have more 'family time'. Clarke had predictably blown up about that and she and Finn had a massive row that only resolved when she left.

With a sigh Clarke grabs her passport and picks up her check-in bag before making her way to the Taxi stand. The yellow cab drivers are all on strike but Uber's not, although their wait times are so long they might as well be. Maybe she can convince someone to share an Uber back to Finn's place.

She has just finished putting Jake into his sling when she feels a large hand at her waist, and practically jumps out of her skin before seeing that it's Bellamy.

"Oh. Hi." She smiles as her heart rate settles. He's in faded jeans, a worn in Henley that's nearly the exact same colour as his eyes, and flip flops. He looks good. The outfit suits him far better than his uniform. "I wasn't expecting to see you today."

He doesn't say anything and for a second it's all really awkward until Jake starts to try and break out of his sling to get to him

"They like to make us hang around until the very last second to redeploy us." He says lightly as he strokes back a lock of Jake's hair. "But I lucked out I guess. Got the next few days off to relax."

"Sounds nice," she says sincerely. She gets weekends off but visiting Finn kind of takes the fun and relaxation out of them. She often ends up even more stressed out when she returns to work.

"It's not really. I never know what to do with my time off. How about you?" He asks quietly.

"Unfortunately for me I'm probably going to be here for the rest of the week. I'm from LA." She bites her lip. "It's my ex who lives here. I was just debating whether to sweet talk someone into sharing an Uber so I could return to his place and continue to watch him play happy fucking families with his wife"

"Oh. Sounds like a terrible idea," his mouth twists into a smirk. "Don't do it."

"Unfortunately for me I have no other option." She sighs. "I'd get a hotel if I could but they're all sold out and I can't stay at the airport with Jake for however many days it takes for me to fly out there. So I'll just have to suck it up."

"Or," Bellamy says slowly, measuredly, "you could come stay with me. My place is just behind the airport."

The offer stumps Clarke and for a long momemt she can't do more than stare at him. "It's not much," he says with red ears, "just a one bed, but I usually just crash on the couch in front of the TV so you'd have your privacy." He licks his lips nervously. "How about it?"

Clarke knows what she should do. She should say no, or politely turn the conversation around to another topic. She shouldn't even want to spend the next however many nights with a virtual stranger by herself, let alone with her child. It's the height of irresponsibility but there's something about Bellamy that twists her up, that makes her desperately want to trust him.

"Sure," she says easily and lets him take her bags as he follows her to his car.

Bellamy's place is small and windowless with large paintings of Ancient Rome (or what she thinks is ancient Rome) framed to look like windows. There's a small open plan hall/kitchenette/diner/living area, a seperate bedroom which only has enough room for a double-bed and a clothesrail so she has to leave her bags outside, and a single bathroom that's so claustrophobic she wonders how he even manages to use it.

"It's not much I know," his ears are blazing after he completes the tour, "I'll keep an eye out for hotels for you too just in case."

"It's perfect," she kisses his cheek before she can stop herself and blushes when she realises it's not entirely a lie. She likes Bellamy. He might not be a friend in any traditional sense of the word, but he's about as close to one as she has right now. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me," he says gruffly, "I'd like to think if my sister was in trouble someone would help her too," he reaches out to stroke back a lock of Jake's hair. "Do you need anything for him? There's a Walmart not far from here, I could grab anything you don't have."

"No I'm good for a few days." She presses a kiss to the top of Jake's head. He's grown so much that she doesn't have to bow her head too far down to reach him. "I could use a drink though."

"Now that I can do. I have water, juice, tea, milk." He hesitates before opening the fridge. "Okay scratch the milk it's gone bad. I'll go pick some up."

Before Clarke can tell him not to bother because she's lactose intolerant he's grabbed his keys and is out of the apartment.

-/-

There really isn't a whole lot of room in Bellamy's bedroom so when Jake falls asleep she puts him in the middle of the bed surrounded by pillows so he can't accidentally fall out. It means she'll have to sleep on top of the covers of course, which isn't a prospect she's looking forward to. It's the middle of winter and no windows or not the apartment is already colder than a witch's tit.

Bellamy's laying on his couch in a soft looking t-shirt and flannel pants when she steps out into the living space, his hair still wet from the shower and his feet bare. He's watching the news on mute on the TV and though he doesn't turn to look, he does make room for her next to him.

"Jake asleep?"

"Yeah," Clarke absently plays with the hem of her vest. She feels so awkward all of a sudden. "He's exhausted so he'll probably sleep through the night for once."

She feels the couch move under her as he sits up and turns to find him much closer than before. So close that she can see the silver scar above his lip that she'd never noticed before, the faintest pink on his cheeks, the gold flecks in his eyes; eyes, she notices, that are focussed like a laser on her mouth. "Bellamy?"

"So I have a confession to make," he says softly, "I didn't exactly invite you here from the goodness of my heart." Clarke gulps when he moves so close she can smell the mint of his toothpaste. "Please tell me you feel this too," he reaches out to touch her cheek.

His fingers feel warm, rough, and before she knows it she's surging for his mouth in a kiss that's frantic from the start. He brings an arm around her waist immediately, one hand threads through her hair, and almost before she knows it she's half naked and on his lap, gasping for breath as he comes inside her.

Clarke's shorts and Bellamy's pyjamas were thrown somewhere behind the couch, her vest pulled down just enough to make her breasts tumble out. But it was still the best sex Clarke's had for years.

"You're so fucking beautiful," she whispers into the soft sweat-slick skin of his throat, and he grips her hips tight enough to hurt.

"I think that's my line," and the next thing she knows she's under him, coming apart under his tongue. "I love you," He confesses as they lay together afterwards, Clarke's head against his chest. "I know it's too soon and you have Jake to think of so it's probably not going to go anywhere fast, but I..." She looks up to see him gulp. "I'm pretty sure I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Clarke grins sudden and bright and presses a kiss over his heart.

"Me too," She admits quietly and closes her eyes when he pulls her in even closer.

-/-  
Fin


End file.
